The present invention relates generally to lawn implements and more particularly to a lawn mower power take-off which is disposed above the deck of a lawn mower and adapted for use with a number of accessories including a snow blower having an air assist mechanism.
Previous attempts to use the portable power source of a lawn mower engine to power other lawn implements or accessories have not been practical due to the complex structures required and the great effort needed to mount the accessories on the lawn mower frame. Also, the location of the drive train of the power take-off under the lawn mower housing exposes the drive train to debris and a build-up of material which results in numerous maintenance problems. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved power take-off adaptable for use with accessories to be powered by the lawn mower engine.